


On The Plane

by Saiwa



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), argument, fight, kiss, on the plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiwa/pseuds/Saiwa
Summary: A fight between Erik and Charles on the way to change the future.





	On The Plane

"You sacrificed your power so you could walk?" said Erik. 

Erik found Charles so unbelievable that he would give up his power. His power is what makes him the man he is. The man Erik once fell in love with. The man Erik is still in love with. 

"I sacrificed my power so that I could sleep." said Charles.

_I couldn't bare the fact that you were not near me while not trying to use my powers to find you. I couldn't sleep when I was thinking about you, I couldn't sleep when I was laying on the bed, by myself._

"You took the things that mean the most to me." said Charles.

_Raven. You mean Raven. I took Raven from you. I took the thing that means the most to you - Raven. It's just Raven._

"Well maybe you should have fought harder for them." said Erik. 

He wanted to ask Charles what he thought about him, but he couldn't, he needed to bury the thought, he had to. Unfortunately, when Erik did not want to reveal his true thought, he said the opposite. 

"Don't you dare start with this." Rage and tears were starting to fill with Charles' mind and eyes. The latter was beginning to be overwhelmed. Things are getting blurrier and blurrier from the site of Charles'.

"Start with what? Huh? If you have fought hard enough, maybe she wouldn't have left with me."

_Maybe I wouldn't have left._

Charles was not the only one who felt rage.

"Yeah, you are right. Raven too. You took her away from me too. 'Cause you are a selfish bastard who cares only about yourself!"

"Me Selfish? If I was selfish, I wouldn't have fought for our mutant brothers and sisters! If I was selfish, I wouldn't have saved the president which ended up locking myself up! If I was selfish, I wouldn't be here with you!"

"It doesn't justify for what you've done."

"What have you done then? You did nothing! You were just whining about yourself in your big, safe mansion with Hank! You didn't care about any of us. You were only concerned about Raven who selflessly went helping others like us!"

"That's not true, Erik."

"What was not true? The part that you played sad on your sweet bed this whole time? Or the fact that you abandoned us all."

A brief of silence laid in the air. Erik was still in rage, and sadness. Mostly sadness. But the man was just so good at pretending metals. 

On the other hand, Charles was not reacting, at all. He looked at Erik, right into his eyes. He was not angry. Only sadness. So sad that it could not be released by tears. And it scared the hell out of Erik. 

"I am asking you. What was not true?" finally some words came out of Erik's mouth. 

"I didn't just cared about Raven." said Charles. It took a lot of strength for Charles to said those words. 

"She does means a lot to me. But not the most, Erik."

_Charles, what do you mean?_

"You did took the thing that means the most to me. It's just not Raven."

_Oh dear_

"And I think you know what that is. To be precise, who that is."

_Please don't say it_

"Erik," Charles said the name while holding Erik's head. 

"You took the most important person away from me. You took yourself away from me."

Tears finally starting to drop from Charles' eyes. He could not held them anymore. So was Erik. 

"It was you, Erik. It's always been you. Not Raven, not anyone else, you."

"Then why didn't you said so? I wouldn't have left if you just said the word back then." voice had gone soft from Erik. It was relieve, he was relieved that this was not just about Raven. Actually it was about him, it has always been about the two of them. 

Their foreheads touched each other's. Tears continued to drop. But not out of sadness, definitely not rage. Joy. There were finally some elements of joy from these two, given the circumstances. 

They looked at each other. 

"Erik, I love you."

"I love you too."

The only thing that the two of them wanted to do at the moment was to taste each other. They could feel the other's warm, smell, breath. They had waited this moment for so long, too long. Finally, their lips were about to be placed onto each other. 

"You guys know that you are not the only ones on this plane, right?" said Logon. 

_fuck_

_fuck_


End file.
